


Returning

by Koraki



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: She remembers it later like a dream.





	Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



She remembers it later like a dream, the shifting of earth around her and the dizzying ascent, and then the goddess, warm with a warmth like the sun in shallow water, and quiet holy breath upon her lips.

When she has been away too long from the green island the memories become dreams themselves, and Te Fiti's warmth swallows her up like the ocean's embrace and sinks into her, deeper than she thought she could feel. In the waking world it lingers under her skin just out of reach and the wind stirs in her hair like the goddess's breath.


End file.
